


.six

by dotdotmoon



Series: one. two. three [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M, Revelations, Sort Of, Trust Issues, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Sehun needs Junmyeon to say it, for them.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: one. two. three [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	.six

**Author's Note:**

> i did not intend to write this  
> but i haven't written in so long i wanted to finish it up and post it right away
> 
> extended content notes:  
> \- food mention

"Do you not want to come in?" Sehun says between two kisses.

Junmyeon's sitting on the garden wall with his back to the house, just high enough to let his feet dangle above the sun-warmed ground, shoes in his hands with the socks stuffed into them. He's making a face like he's bitten into a mouldy apple.

Sehun didn't mind a few months ago, when he wasn't sure if they'd ever be anything—but he's tired, wants to go to bed, doesn't have the capacity to say goodbye unless it's an almost forgotten, whispered good night, in his bed with the extra blankets to share, with Junmyeon's arm wrapped around him. He kisses Junmyeon again, right onto the thin line of his lips being pressed together. His hair is getting long enough that Sehun can attempt to tuck it behind his ears, even if it won't stay there. It's all the more reason for him to touch it.

Junmyeon doesn't make any effort to kiss back. He turns away, stands up and balances along the garden wall, bare feet ghostly in the dark night, until he's at the tree and leans his body against the hundreds of years-old bark, tips his head back.

"You're so dramatic," Sehun says and pushes himself off the wall, climbs over the low gate, tries to direct his thoughts towards the fridge. Maybe Kyungsoo left some food for him, maybe all he'll find is a stack of the convenience meals with the pre-chopped vegetables that Minseok likes to buy, like he knows how to operate a pot on a turned-on stove.

"I'm not the one howling at the moon once a month."

It stings a little that Junmyeon feels the need to bring this up, a childhood memory shared in tender comfort. He doesn't like when Junmyeon gets defensive and petty, turns trust into thorns, so Sehun scraps his fridge-raiding plans. He walks over to the tree, leans against it, on the opposite side so he's not breaching Junmyeon's space, just close enough that he can keep his voice low. "Just say it, Junmyeon."

There's nothing for a while, just the sound of a summer night flooding all the spaces between them. Then, there's a touch to Sehun's shirt, slight and questioning, and he reaches back in reply, flattens his hand against the tree, a warm layer between the cool bark and Junmyeon's hand now covering it.

"I'm not proud of it," Junmyeon says in a small, bitter voice. He breathes out loudly like he's trying to rid himself of a boulder. "I—you weren't supposed to know. That I'm—"

He says nothing more, but Sehun can fill in the gaps, make them his, theirs.

"I didn't know but I had a hunch. You smell really clean when you shouldn't. You wear your shirts for weeks at a time and you own five pairs of socks," Sehun says. He hears feet hit the ground, finds Junmyeon standing before him before he can register the hand on his is gone. Kyungsoo will make them lay out mulch if they stomp all over his garden like this all night. He doesn't want to hear about owning multiples or alleged heaps in the laundry, so he makes sure to say what's been weighing on him, to bare himself so Junmyeon will, too. "I wanted to be important enough for you to tell me why you aren't able to enter my home."

Junmyeon's eyes go soft, and he blinks away tears before he speaks, both hands finding Sehun's shoulders, holding on. "I wasn't doubting you, or us—"

"Please. Tell me," Sehun says, pulling Junmyeon in by his waist, needing him close with sudden urgency. "I'm here with you. Let me be with you."

He's sure they're both crying when Junmyeon puts his mouth to his ear, both hands too, like he's shielding the world from himself, like a flower blossoming in secrecy only, and finally whispers the word, barely audible but echoing through their minds.

He whispers back a _thank you_ , kisses Junmyeon's face when he withdraws from their embrace, strokes a thumb over a strand of hair that's wet with tears. Lets Junmyeon's hands wander down his arms until they're holding on to each other with not just their gazes, until the night seeps into their shell of renewed trust, of dazed relief.

"Junmyeon of the slob coven, you have my fully informed consent to come in and cuddle the hell out of me," Sehun eventually says, leading them to the door. He ducks and laughs when Junmyeon swats at him, his expression of scandal mixed with undeniable endearment. "I'll revoke it if you don't."

**Author's Note:**

> is this bad? it might be, i wrote it very quickly compared to my usual pace ;;
> 
> vampires and consent in all its consequences, that's all this is. can't invite them in unless you know exactly who you are inviting in!
> 
> stay safe, see you around.
> 
> thank you for reading, please let me know how it made you feel!!  
> comments keep me writing.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover) | [listography](https://listography.com/fakeclover)


End file.
